


Stumbling into the light

by spacemanearthgirl



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Relationship Reveal, Sanvers - Freeform, SuperCorp, They're all really soft, and Alex and Maggie are drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 19:00:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15031196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacemanearthgirl/pseuds/spacemanearthgirl
Summary: Alex and Maggie turn up at Kara’s apartment, drunk, in the middle of the night. The only problem with that is Lena is currently in Kara’s bed, and no one knows they’re dating yet.





	Stumbling into the light

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this half written for months and I've finally gotten around to finishing it so it's set sometime in season 2. Sanvers is endgame, which isn't related to this fic, it's just a general statement.

"Kara?”

Kara feels a gentle nudge from her side, the contact and soft voice rousing her from her comfortable sleep.

“Mmhmm?”

“There’s someone at the door.”

Kara blinks her eyes open, the sounds from the surroundings reaching her ears. And yes, there’s a knocking coming from her door.

It takes a moment to focus but with a glance through the walls and the door she sees who’s woken them at, she looks at her clock, two in the morning.

“It’s Alex and Maggie.” Kara informs Lena. She snuggles back into Lena’s side. “Do you think they’ll go away if we ignore them?”

Another knock on the door, this one louder than the last, answers that question for her.

Kara reluctantly slips out of Lena’s warm embrace before she leans down and presses a quick kiss to her forehead. “Don’t leave, I’ll be right back.”

Lena laughs as her hand reaches out to grab the side of Kara’s shirt. “Where am I going to go?”

Kara shrugs but she’s smiling so Lena pulls her closer and this time Kara presses a kiss to Lena’s lips instead.

Another knock at the door forces Kara to break their kiss with a groan. She really hopes Alex and Maggie have a good reason to interrupt her night with her girlfriend.

“Go back to sleep, I’ll go see what they want.”

Kara shoots Lena one last smile as she watches her eyes flutter shut once more and then she leaves the room, off to investigate why on earth Maggie and Alex are here so late (or early).

Kara pulls the door open mid another knock and Kara gets the answer to her question immediately as Alex stubbles forward, laughing as she does.

They’re drunk.

“Kara!” She has an armful of Alex before she can even realise what is happening.

“Sorry,” Maggie says, and she sounds sober but the way she’s swaying slightly on her feet gives her away. “But she was adamant we stop here to see you on our way home.”

Alex pulls back from their embrace so she can turn to Maggie. “Adamant, that’s a big word.”

Alex raises an eyebrow at Maggie and, is she trying to flirt?

“I…” Maggie pauses. “I can’t think of another big word but just know that I would’ve used it to flirt with you.”

Oh, Rao. They both are.

“Okay. I’m going to get both of you a glass of water then I’m taking you home.”

Kara gestures them both inside, Alex much steadier on her feet now. Kara offers her arm to Maggie when it’s clear she’ll probably fall if she’s left on her own.

By the time Kara has made it the few steps to the kitchen with Maggie, she finds Alex bent down over the kitchen counter, her forehead pressed to the cool surface.

“You okay there?” Kara asks once she’s got Maggie leaning against the counter herself and she’s sure she’s not going to fall. How had they managed to get here themselves?

“I’m sleepy,” Alex mumbles.

Kara nudges Alex’s arm in an attempt to get her upright. “Drink this then I’ll take you home.”

She slides a second glass of water across to Maggie who manages to sit up and drink it without the same prodding Alex required.

“Can’t we just stay here?”

Kara’s eyes flash to the bedroom where her girlfriend is currently sleeping.

The girlfriend that Kara has yet to tell Alex about.

They’ve kept their relationship to themselves so far, they’d wanted some time to adjust to this new dynamic between them, something that’s just an extension of the friendship they had but it’s also so much more.

But she’ll have to deal with that in the morning because right now it doesn’t seem like it would be very easy to get them home in the state they’ve managed to get themselves in.

Apparently they’ve had a really good date night.

“Fine, but you’re both sleeping on the couch.”

“That’s fine by me,” Maggie says, pushing herself off the counter. She sways on her feet and Kara has to use her superspeed to catch her before she falls.

“Easy there,” Kara says, an arm wrapping around Maggie’s waist, tucking the small woman into her side. She looks from Maggie to Alex. “We’re going to have a talk about both of your drinking in the morning.”

“Sleep time now though,” Alex announces and Kara’s lucky she has superstrength too because with the force that Alex knocks into them, she needs the extra strength to keep them upright.

“My two favourite girls,” Alex says as she wraps them both in a tight hug before she presses a kiss first to Kara’s cheek, then to Maggie’s forehead.

“You’re a sappy drunk, Danvers,” Maggie grins.

“You love it.”

“Alright,” Kara laughs. “Let’s get you both to bed.”

Alex pushes away from them but instead of making her way to the couch like Kara is expecting, she turns and makes her way towards Kara’s bedroom.

Kara’s eyes widen. “Alex, wait!”

Alex almost falls over as her leg hits the couch but she somehow manages to stay upright as she looks back at Kara. “What? The three of us can fit in your bed, it’s fine.”

With her arm still around Maggie, she almost drags her along behind her in an attempt to stop Alex.

“No, Alex, I…” But she trails off as Alex vanishes into her room and oh no, this is bad.

“What the hell!” The crash that follows Alex’s words tells her the situation is very bad indeed.

The moment they make it to the room, Kara has to stifle her laughter as she finds Alex sprawled on the floor. Now is not the time for that, this is serious.

Maggie untangles herself from Kara’s side and immediately (and unsteadily) bends down to see if Alex is okay.

Kara watches them for a moment before her eyes find Lena, still in her bed. She’s sitting up, wide eyed, and Kara can hear just how fast her heart is beating. She tries to send her a reassuring smile but Kara’s not sure how successful it is because she’s just a nervous as Lena is.

She turns her attention back to Alex and Maggie on the floor.

“Are you okay? What happened?” Maggie asks as she brushes the hair back from Alex’s face.

“I’m okay, I…” Alex trails off as she looks up at her and Kara really wishes she knew what was going on in her mind. She also wishes that the conversation she knows they’re about to have didn’t have to happen while Alex is drunk.

Kara offers her hand to Alex to help her up.

(Maggie tries to help too which just results in Kara having to steady them both).

Once righted, Alex’s eyes flash between Kara and Lena but she remains silent for a moment so Kara just waits, waits to see what Alex is going to say.

Will she be angry that Kara hasn’t told her? Upset? Will she question Kara’s decision to date Lena or trust her just because she does? Whatever Alex is going to say, it will probably be more truthful in her drunken state.

It seems like an eternity before Alex’s eyes finally still on Kara and she speaks. “You do realise you have Lena Luthor in your bed, right?”

“Ahhh…yes?”

“Okay, good.”

Kara shoots Lena a confused look. They’d both been expecting more than simple acknowledgement of Lena’s presence where, as far as Alex is aware, she shouldn’t be.

“Good?” Kara asks.

Alex nods. “As long as she doesn’t mind sharing the bed with us because we’re not sleeping on the couch.”

“I..I can go?” Lena says, looking between Kara, Alex and Maggie.

“No,” Kara says, eyes wide. That’s definitely the last thing she wants.

Alex waves her hand to dismiss Lena’s words. “No, we can all fit.”

“Alex likes to cuddle,” Maggie cuts in and Kara and Lena can do nothing but stare at each other.

Kara can only watch in wide-eyed confusion as Alex climbs into bed, followed by Maggie and true to their word, they cuddle up together on the opposite side of the bed, Alex as the big spoon.

Kara regards them for a moment before she crawls back into bed herself, in between Maggie and Alex, and Lena, not really sure what else there is to do as light snores start from the other side of the bed.

“Are they asleep?” Lena asks quietly.

“Yeah,” Kara nods, settling back into Lena’s arms, where she’d been before they’d been woken.

“Should I go?” Lena asks again. “In the morning you can just pretend they were drunk and that I was never here?”

“No,” Kara sighs, nuzzling her head into Lena’s neck. “I want you to stay. It’s about time I told Alex about us anyway.”

Lena presses a kiss to the top of her head. “Then I’ll stay.”

xxx

Kara stirs awake to Lena slipping out of her arms. “Going somewhere?”

“I have to run to the office but I’ll be back soon.” She pauses. “If you want?”

In a role reversal from last night, Kara snags Lena’s shirt and pulls her close. “Hurry back,” Kara says, kissing Lena. “I’ll miss you.”

“I’ll miss you too. I’ll bring back breakfast,” Lena smiles, gives Kara one last peck on the lips before she leaves.

Kara falls back asleep and by the time she wakes again a couple of hours later, Maggie and Alex are still sound asleep in bed. She quietly gets up and sees that they’ve rolled over in the night, Alex now the little spoon so Kara of course takes a picture.

She knows Lena should be back soon with breakfast so she makes some coffee instead, knows that both Alex and Maggie will need it when they wake.

A groan ten minutes later tells her that they’re up and then not long after that, her sister and Maggie come stumbling from the room, looking about as bad as they probably feel.

They both happily accept a cup of coffee, sinking down into a chair each at the table.

“What are we doing here?” Alex asks, after a taking a long sip of her coffee.

“You don’t remember?”

Alex shakes her head then grimaces at the movement. “I remember a lot of alcohol and I think I fell over at one point? But it’s all kind of fuzzy.”

“We came here because you wanted to see Kara. I think. And we walked here, I remember that,” Maggie supplies.

“What!” Kara says, eyes wide. “You walked here!”

“Not so loud,” Alex mumbles and Maggie hums her agreement.

“So you remember nothing else from last night?”

“Nothing after the bar.”

Kara pauses. “Nothing from when you were here? Or in my bedroom?”

Alex frowns. “What? Did something happen?”

“That’s where you fell over!” Maggie exclaims and then she grimaces herself, burying her head in her arms.

Alex reaches out and rubs a soothing hand across the back of Maggie’s head. “Why did I fall over?” she asks, turning her attention back to Kara.

Kara pauses. Should she tell them? This is an easy out, she can just go back to pretending that she and Lena are just friends. That way, she doesn’t have to find out what Alex thinks, doesn’t need her disapproving for her dating a Luthor, doesn’t need to subject Lena to someone else not trusting her.

Except, she kind of wants to tell Alex, wants to share this wonderful thing with her. She loves Lena, so much, and it doesn’t seem right to keep something this big from her sister, something that’s made her so happy, made her feel truly at home on this planet that she wasn’t born on.

“What aren’t you telling me? Did I do something embarrassing?”

Kara doesn’t get a chance to answer as a key turns in the lock and Lena steps through the door. She looks nervous when she spots three sets of eyes on her.

“Hi,” Kara says, quickly getting up to greet Lena. She pulls the shorter woman into a hug, lingers slightly in her warmth before she steps away.

“I bought breakfast,” Lena says, holding up a big paper bag, addressing Maggie and Alex as well.

“You’re a beautiful human being,” Maggie says as Lena places the bag on the table and she immediately digs into it.

Alex doesn’t though, Alex keeps her eyes on Lena, a slight frown on her face. “You have a key to Kara’s apartment?”

Lena nods even though she looks unsure. Lena’s had a key since even before they were dating. She clears her throat. “How are you two feeling?”

“I’m never drinking again,” Maggie says.

“I’m with you on that.”

“Good,” Kara says. “I don’t need you turning up at all hours, drunk, while I’m trying to sleep.”

Lena shoots her a look, clearly asking whether they know. Kara shrugs but she’s going to tell them. She’s not ashamed of Lena, that’s not why they haven’t told anyone. It’s just been nice, having this thing between them, having something that’s just theirs, untouched by the outside world.

“Actually, Alex, there’s something-“

“Lena’s why you fell over!” Maggie exclaims, out of the blue, cutting Kara off.

Alex’s frown is back but Kara can see the moment she remembers.

“She was in your bed!” She turns her attention to Lena. “You were in her bed!”

Kara hears Lena’s heartbeat pick up and it’s almost unfair that they have to go through this twice, go through the worry of what Alex is thinking, of what she may say.

Kara reaches out and threads her fingers through Lena’s. “She was.”

“Why?” Alex asks, glancing between the two of them, but Kara thinks Alex already knows the answer to that.

“Because she’s my girlfriend.”

Alex’s eyes widen. “She’s your what?”

“Girlfriend,” Kara repeats, stepping closer to Lena for emphasis. “We’ve been dating for a month and a half.”

“You didn’t tell me?”

“I’m telling you now.”

“Because we found Lena in your bed last night?”

Kara shakes her head. Technically it is but she wants to show Alex how serious this is. Lena already knows this but it’s time Alex did too. “No, because I’m in love with her, and I don’t want to hide that from you anymore.”

Lena squeezes her hand and Maggie grins at them both but it’s Alex’s reaction that she’s most interested in. She’s not sure what she’ll do if Alex doesn’t approve of her dating Lena. Alex had said last night that she and Maggie were her two favourite girls but Alex and Lena are Kara’s two favourite girls, her two favourite _people_ in fact, and she’d really love it if they got on together.

“Why didn’t you tell me sooner?”

“Because I was scared that you wouldn’t approve, that you’d talk about how a Super and a Luthor couldn’t be together.” Oops, that’s something else that Alex doesn’t know, that Lena knows who she is. Hopefully she doesn’t focus on that part right now though. “I’ve heard enough negative things about the Luthor family from everyone I know, I didn’t want that judgment from you too.” She knows Alex, knows whatever she does is out of protection for Kara but she doesn’t want Lena to be someone that Alex thinks she has to protect her from too.

“Hey,” Alex says, and with great effort she stands. She looks semi nauseous but she powers through it as she steps closer to Kara. “If you trust her, then that’s good enough for me. And I’m sure once I get to know her, I’ll trust her too. So what do you say to a double date tonight? Once Maggie and I don’t feel like death. It’ll be a chance for all of us to get to know each other properly.”

“Really?” Kara asks, a hopeful smile spreading across her face.

“Of course.”

Kara throws her arms around her sister, holds her close as she feels Alex lean into her. “Thank you.”

Alex presses a kiss to her cheek. “Anytime.”

“Does that work for you, Lena?” Alex asks, turning her attention to her.

Lena smiles as Kara retakes her hand. “Yes, that sounds lovely.”

“Perfect.” Alex turns back to Maggie. “You in?”

Maggie sits back and smiles at the three women. “Of course.”

Kara feels her heart swell as she watches Alex retake her seat at the table, watches as Alex presses a kiss to Maggie’s shoulder on the way. She feels Lena lean into her side and she turns her attention to her girlfriend.

“Are you okay?” she asks quietly.

Lena smiles as she leans over, presses a kiss to Kara’s waiting lips.

Kara hums at the contact.

“I’m wonderful.”

Kara grins as she goes in for a second kiss. “Me too.”

“I didn’t need to see that,” Alex mumbles but Kara just laughs, excited that she can finally be open and honest about her relationship with Lena.

She’ll have to organize a sister’s night in the near future, one where they can now _both_ gush about their girlfriends.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd love to hear your thoughts.
> 
> Tumblr: spaceman-earthgirl


End file.
